Dance
by Scytherageroses
Summary: A chance meeting. A backstage romp. And Masanori Fukushima just can't quit Miss Okuni. Like all tragedies, war will keep them apart. But Masanori is determined to find her again, no matter what the cost.


**Chapter One**

She put on one hell of a performance. For the traveling dancer, this was nothing new. She hailed from Izumo, quite far away from Osaka, and she made it all on her own.

With her body, with her own persuasion.

For that, at least Masanori Fukushima had to admire it.

There were many men in Japan who feared Okuni. She, just a small woman with a heart of gold. With a smile that could melt armies, a body, legs that just wouldn't stop.

But she was crazy. That kind of crazy that drove men away. The kind of crazy that drove Masanori mad.

His eyes never left her shape as she danced for the troops of the Toyotomi. A win-win situation. She'd get money for her shrine in Izumo, and the Toyotomi army's morale would rise.

She pretended she didn't notice him. He sat in the corner beside Mitsunari Ishida and Kiyomasa Kato, men he was attached to by the hip. Taking them into her thought, Kiyomasa was cute, but a bit aloof, plus, she already knew he was involved in a scandalous relationship with Lady Nene, the oft-jilted bride of his commander, Hideyoshi Toyotomi.

Mitsunari? He was cute, too, she thought, but a bit too pretentious for her tastes. There was a reason they call him atama dekkachi after all. Plus, he was involved in a relationship with Sakon Shima, his ever-loyal retainer.

She danced on, then put on a show for the troops, with her entourage of homeless women she picked up on her way.

Pretending she didn't notice his manly aura. Those dark eyes that trailed down her figure. Of course. She's the leader, all eyes should be upon her. But she saw something else in his eyes. A twinkle that couldn't help but make her pulse race.

"Thank you for your kind donation.."

Her voice was silk through his ears. A thick western Japanese accent that sent his own pulse racing.

And that's when her eyes met his.

The gesture didn't go past Kiyomasa.

She walked off the stage, carrying the bountiful donation of the Toyotomi with her. Going backstage, with her harem troupe following, she went into her dressing room, and placed the money on her bed.

"You idiot." Kiyomasa said, looking at his friend. "What?" Masanori yelled. Mitsunari crossed his arms and pretended not to watch-yet another fight between his fraternal 'brothers'

"You think I didn't notice? Your eyes were practically stapled to that woman." Kiyomasa yelled. Masanori growled and said,"Yeah, what about it? You saying I can't get with her?"

Mitsunari looked over with a smirk.

"That's exactly what we're saying. Someone as ugly and as stupid as you could never get a woman that hot." he said.

Kiyomasa nodded.

"Okuni is a goddess, she'll never want you."

"You! I-I'll show you!" Masanori yelled, once again, his voice so loud, it got everyone's attention.

Sakon Shima approached the three and said,"What are you idiots bickering over this time?"

"Masanori wants Okuni, but we say he has no chance." Kiyomasa said. "What are your thoughts?" Mitsunari asked.

Sakon laughed, lazily draping an arm on Mitsunari's shoulders.

Mitsunari slapped it away with a blush.

"I..really don't know. I mean I guess anything could happen...and well, Masanori's not..the ugliest thing around so-"

"YEAAAH! Did you hear that?! Someone as hot as Sakon calling me attractive?!" Masanori yelled.

He jumped in the air and fist pumped, punching the air with a big smile.

Kiyomasa and Mitsunari laughed nervously.

Sakon then took him away, leaving Kiyomasa and Masanori alone.

"Well, I better get going. Lady Nene's gonna be looking for me soon..." he said, rising from his seat.

Masanori smirked. "Ready for a romp in the sheets with your Lord's wife?"

Kiyomasa blushed and said,"Idiot! Shut up about that, everyone's gonna find out!"

He then got up and left, too, joining with Nene outside the theatre. The two of them smiled, and left together.

"Talk about being discreet.." he muttered, watching Kiyomasa and Nene walk down the hall.

"So what should I do.."

He was torn. Should he even try his luck with Okuni? Or should he just walk away? He sighed.

"What's the worst that could happen?" he asked himself, walking backstage.

"A slap in the face...a kick in the groin? The only thing that would hurt is my pride.."

He kept walking, until he reached Okuni's room. To his surprise, there were no guards, no security.

It troubled him. She could be in danger, and no one would be there to help her.

When he got to the door, he went to knock, but was surprised to find it unlocked and open.

"H-hello?" he asked, too afraid to let his boisterous voice get too loud, so he wouldn't scare her.

He closed the door and locked it, jumping and gasping when a candle was lit.

Two feminine eyes looked up and right at him.

The room was dimly lit.

It made his pulse race.

"You came. Just as I thought.." she said, her voice light and seductive.

Still, he leaned on the locked door, his eyes never left hers. Like a gravitational pull, he walked to Okuni, standing in front of her.

"Did you even notice..I was looking at you the whole time..." she said.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed in a tiny red nightie, her face devoid of makeup, but she still looked like a goddess.

He was mesmerized.

"I noticed." he replied.

He brought his body closer to her, leaning down on her, with both arms across her lovely body.

"Why me?" he asked, bringing his lips to her ear.

Fuck Kiyomasa and Mitsunari, he thought. What did they know about anything? Okuni practically invited him to join her.

She breathed in his masculinity and simply replied with a seductive giggle.

Oh if only she knew how much she was turning him on.

She looked up at him, he looked down at her, then, treading the waters, he closed the gap between them.


End file.
